


Who's Your Boss?

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 on Fox, Alternate Universe, Boss/Employee Relationship, Boys In Love, Caring Evan "Buck" Buckley, Confessions, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Buck takes a job as a housekeeper for Eddie Diaz. Eddie runs a law firm and he is a pretty busy man. Not only does he run his own law firm, but he has a son. He needs help, but the last thing he expected was a male house keeper.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Buck had looked at the post on his phone for the third time to make sure he wasn't in the wrong place. He sighed before pushing down his hair. Buck rang the door bell and patiently waited. A man answered, standing in front of him with a tight black shirt and jeans on. Buck smiled pleasantly at him. The man cocked an eyebrow and looked him over.

"Can I help you?" 

"Uh-yeah. My name is Evan Buckley. I'm here for the house keeper position."

Eddie just looked at him like he had a few heads. The job? Him? A house keeper? Eddie chuckled thinking he was joking. 

"You want the house keeper job." 

"Yeah. It said you needed someone with experience which I have." 

"Look, I'm not sure you'd be a good fit." 

"But I really need this job. I can do anything. Whatever you want me to do. I can clean. Cook. Anything." 

When he said anything Eddie would be lying if he said his mind didn't wander, but he could not just let him have the job. 

"Got any experience with kids?" Eddie asked.

"Uh-well, no not exactly." 

Eddie was closing the door when Buck stuck his foot in stopping him. 

"I love kids!" Buck cried, "Please just give me a chance." 

"Fine. Come in." Eddie sighed, "Christopher!"

Chris came trudging into the room with his crutches. He smiled down at his son. 

"Spend an hour with him." Eddie smiled, "If you leave before the hours up you don't get the job. If he cries at any point you don't get the job. If you cry at any point you don't get the job. Any questions."

Eddie grinned smugly. 

"Nope." 

Eddie chuckled, "Alright well, I'm gonna be right over there. If you need me let me know." 

"Won't be necessary." Buck smiled. 

He said next to Chris who was leaning on the table coloring. 

"Hey buddy." Buck smiled, "I'm Buck. Can I color with you?" 

"Sure." 

After a few minutes Buck began asking Chris some questions: "What's your favorite movie?" "Where have you been on vacation?" "How do you like your burgers?" 

And then eventually Christopher asked him questions: "Can you make pancakes?" "Who's your favorite super hero?" "Can we bake cookies?"

Eddie stopped working and started smiling, watching the two of them together. Christopher was clearly enjoying his time with Buck. Before the hour was up Eddie walked over. 

"You have the job if you want it." Eddie smiled. 

"Thanks." Buck grinned happily. 

"Come back tomorrow at nine am. I'll have Chris at school already, so you can concentrate mostly on the house. And then you can pick him up after school."

"That sounds great." 


	2. Chapter 2

Buck came back the next day on time. Eddie went over a list of things that he needed him to do. He got started on the list but wondered about what Eddie did for a living. It was nearing twelve thirty so Buck decided that he would make lunch for them. Eddie had disappeared into his office and never even came out, so Buck made his way to the kitchen. Once there he found the ingredients to make them sandwiches and he pour some ice tea into a glass for him and Eddie. 

When he was done he grabbed Eddie's sandwich and drink-heading towards the office. Eddie smiled at him as he walked in but he was on the phone. He signaled for Buck to sit, so back smiled and sat in the chair near his desk. He waited patiently until Eddie hung up the phone. 

"Sorry about that." Eddie smiled, "You made lunch?" 

"Uh, yeah. It was kinda late and you didn't seem like you were going to eat." 

"Thanks. I kinda skip lunch. I normally work at the office, but my last housekeeper quit so I've been here for Chris."

"Where do you work?" 

"Law firm. I own it." 

"Oh, wow that's great." Buck smiled. 

"It has it's perks." Eddie stated, "I could use a break. Do you wanna have lunch outside?" 

"Sure." 

Buck went to the kitchen to grab his lunch and then went to sit on the deck in the back with Eddie. 

"Wow, it's really nice out here." 

"Thanks, we like it. It's pretty relaxing. Sometimes I work out here. It's pretty nice." 

"So-why don't you have like a mansion? Seems like you make enough money." 

Eddie chuckled, "I've never been the type of person to live above my means. I like vacations-traveling. Also, Chris has CP so his medical bills can be expensive. I don't see the need to have a multi-million dollar house. I just need my kid. That's it." 

"That's cute." 

Eddie shook his head, "What about you? Do you have kids?"

"No. I-I'm not even with anyone." 

Eddie didn't miss how much said anyone. He could have said 'I don't have a girlfriend.' But he chose different words. He thought Buck was gay or at the very least bi when they had first met, but Eddie didn't want to assume. He had no issue if he was-after all Eddie would be lying if he said he didn't prefer men over women. Ever since Shannon died he could never really look at a woman the same. 

He decided that it didn't matter if Buck was gay or bi-even if he was it's not like Eddie was his type. Or so he thought. Buck had checked out Eddie the minute he answered the door. His eyes were focused on not sizing him up. When Buck learned that it was just him and Christopher he felt this light feeling settle in his gut. He was happy Eddie didn't have anyone. It wasn't like he was going to cross that like with his employer, but that meant he could look. 

"So, why a housekeeper? You literally could have chosen any other job." Eddie said breaking him out of his thoughts. 

"Well, I moved here to be closer to my sister. I was a firefighter before, but I need to fill out all the paperwork and re-train here. I have to pass a test and to even fill out it's expensive." Buck sighed. 

"Should I expect you to leave then?" Eddie rose and eyebrow. 

"N-No. I'll be here as long as you need. I figure I'll just do this for a few years and then go back to fire fighting." 

"Ah. Well, that's not bad then. Just try to give me proper notice." 

"Oh-no worries. I definitely will." Buck smiled, "I actually really like Chris. He's a good kid." 

"Thanks. He really is the best. When you get to know him more you will see that he is just the sweetest. Sometimes I think that kid takes care of me." 

Buck chuckled, "Kids are always so resilient." 

"Yeah, he has been through a lot. His-uh-his mom passed away about six months ago. We are still dealing with it." 

"Oh no, I-I'm so sorry." Buck whispered grabbing Eddie's hand. 

He hadn't realized what he had done until Eddie looked at their hands. He thought he made a mistake until Eddie squeezed his hand. 

"Thanks. I better get back to work." Eddie smiled patting him on the shoulder, "Take as long of a break as you want." 

Buck smiled. He didn't bother Eddie the rest of the afternoon until it was time to get Chris. He poked his head in to make sure he wasn't on the phone. Before Buck could say anything Eddie ushered him into the room. 

"How did you know I was there?" he laughed. 

"Chris does the same thing. I think it comes with being a dad. I just know." 

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't on the phone. Also, do you want me to pick up Chris in my car or would you feel safer if I took yours." 

Eddie stopped writing and looked up at Buck. He smirked. No one had ever considered asking him that before. Chris meant the world to him and usually he let the housekeepers take the car but he supposed it was alright if Buck took his car. It was a wrangler, so it was definitely safe. 

"You can take your car. It's pretty safe." Eddie chuckled. 

"I just wanted to ask. I don't want you thinking Chris isn't safe with me." 

"Buck-"

"I just know how much he means to you and with what happened I don't want either of you to worry." 

Eddie paused again. Buck was being very sweet. He couldn't help but smile. Eddie got up from his chair and hugged him. 

"I know that was inappropriate, but I really appreciate you." Eddie replied, "I-No one has ever cared that much." 

Buck rolled his eyes and pulled Eddie into another hug. He didn't know it, but Eddie was trying not to lose his composure. The hug melted away a lot of his stress and anxiety. He had been carrying around everything since Shannon had passed. He hadn't talked to anyone, but just one hug was all he needed. Or maybe he just needed a hug from Buck. 

He pulled back and smiled and then Eddie broke the silence. 

"You were a fire fighter. I know he is in good hands." 

\-- 

When they returned home Buck was rushing into the house with Christopher on his back. Crutches be damned. Eddie was smiling at them. He had been on the couch drinking coffee Eddie had decided to take the rest of the afternoon off. 

"Hey mijo, how was school?" Eddie grinned. 

"Good. I made you a picture and I have a book report." 

"Nice. Stuart Little, huh?"

"Yup. Buck said he's really good at voices. Do you think he can help me?" 

"I'm sure your dad-" Buck stuttered before getting cut off by Eddie.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea." 

Chris cheered pulling Buck to the couch.

"Ya know, I was thinking. Why don't we all go to the park and then Buck can help you with the homework?" 

"But aren't you working?" he asked curiously. 

"No, I took the rest of the afternoon off." Eddie stated. 

"Awesome!" Chris shouted, "I'm gonna go get changed." 

"Uh, do you need help?" Buck inquired. 

"Nah." 

"He usually does things on his own." Eddie assured him, "Just shout if you need us." 

"Kay." 

Christopher disappeared and then Buck sat with Eddie. He got a little nervous so Buck started focusing on his feet instead of looking at him. Eddie sighed. 

"You don't mind helping him with the book report right?" Eddie asked. 

"Oh-no. I just figured you would." 

"I actually don't do much homework with him. I'm usually working." 

"So, why aren't you now?"

Eddie chuckled, "I decided that I want to spend time with my son today. It's a nice day and he likes you, so I figured we could all go to the park." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, really." 

Buck let out a soft approving noise. Eddie shifted a little closer to him. 

"Besides, you seem like a really good person. And I think we both need that." 

\-- 

The park had been amazing. A lot like the last few weeks. Buck was excited that Eddie and Chris liked him so much. He never had people be excited to see him before. Their smiles were contagious.

Eddie was starting to notice more about Buck. How defined his muscles were. How much more gorgeous he looked when the sun hit him just right. Eddie was starting to lose his cool. 

Buck was in his bedroom, cleaning. Christopher was at school, so Eddie figured if he had to act on whatever as going on with him and Buck now was the time. 

"Hey..." Eddie uttered. 

"Oh, hey. Did you want lunch?" 

"What? Oh-no." 

"Okay-so what's up?" Buck questioned. 

Eddie felt stupid. He wasn't some horny teenager. He need to just let Buck know how he felt. The only problem was that he had no clue how he was feeling. He liked Buck, but did he want a relationship or did he want to just mess around. Eddie groaned.   
  


"Alright, what's wrong?" Buck asked sitting on the bed. 

"Uh-"

"Did I do something wrong?" 

"What? No. Nothing like that." Eddie articulated, "You have been doing great." 

"Oh..." 

Eddie just decided to go for it and deal with the consequences later. He pushed Buck back onto the bed, got on top of him and then kissed him. Buck was so surprised he yelped, but pulled Eddie closer. By the time air was necessary Eddie pulled back. 

"Sorry-" he said breathlessly laying his forehead on Buck's. 

"If you wanted to kiss me you could have just asked." Buck rolled his eyes. 

Eddie groaned again before helping him stand up. Buck felt like he had something to say so he just stood there, waiting. 

"I haven't kissed anyone since Shannon and-" Eddie sighed before continuing, "I'm not sure what this is. I don't even know what I want. I-just-" 

"It's alright Eddie. I get it. No worries." 

"Buck. I like you. I don't want you to think I'm just messing around. But I know I'm your employer, so if you want to leave I understand." 

"Do you want me to leave?" Buck asked.

"No." 

"So, then I'm good here." he smiled. 

He left the room after that and all Eddie could do was stare.

\-- 

Later that day before he was supposed to pick up Chris, Buck made his way to Eddie's office. He was on the phone, so Buck just smiled and began cleaning. When Eddie didn't hang up right away Buck walked over and started kissing Eddie's neck. 

Eddie just gave him a look, but then he let out a soft moan.

"No I-I'm still here. Yeah, that's fine. Uh-I'll call you back." Eddie stated hanging up, "Not nice." 

Buck smiled and Eddie stood up pushing him to sit on his desk. Buck chuckled pulling Eddie closer. He settled right between Buck's legs. They were making out so passionately that they didn't hear the person behind them. Isabel cleared her throat again. 

"Well Edmundo, you sure know how to show someone a good time." 

"Abuela-wh-what are you doing here?" Eddie asked. 

Buck just looked away embarrassed, "I'm gonna go finish cleaning." 

Buck smiled at Isabel as he passed, but hurried out of the room. 

"That man is gorgeous." she smiled.

"That's none of your business abuela." 

"Well, excuse me." she laughed. 

Eddie knew that she would never let him live this down. He had been caught. Busted. Big time. He was caught by the one person that would spread it around like wild fire. Eddie was sure he'd be getting a call from his parents by the weeks end. He groaned, but moved to her a hug anyway. 


End file.
